


Just Too Good To Be True

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is more responsible than people like to think, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, drunk, so shove that up your jacksey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gets the most drunk he has gotten in years. Crowley turns up and some deep emotions and urges of Bobby's begin to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The end is nigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I totally forgot to say, but this was actually inspired by a beautiful art piece by the lovely Gorlassar on tumblr. -> http://gorlassar.tumblr.com/image/77576818241 

He couldn't even remember the number of beers he had consumed.  _Was it... Whatever, nevermind._ Bobby thought, his mind stumbling about within his own thoughts. All Bobby Singer knew, was that he had drunk a lot. He couldn't even remember why he was drinking so much. There was a reason, he knew that much.

Was it because it was New Years Eve?  _Maybe._  New Years Eve was a dull reminder that another year of Bobby's life had slipped by him. It wasn't something Bobby Singer celebrated anymore. New Years Eve was the same thing. It wasn't anything special and it happened every year... That thought made Bobby surprisingly giggle to himself. He lifted his beer to chapped lips and swallowed. He usually cracked a beer open with Dean and Sam. Although this year they were on the other side of America (hunting of course). They had offered apologies as well as the offering that they'd drive back. But Bobby refused. He didn't care, the New Year wasn't something he purposefully toasted to on the Eve, it just happened. Besides, the boys liked it, and Bobby liked to indulge them. Sam had said that he should ring someone up and Bobby had said that he would, but as usual, he was caught up in phone calls until it was to late and in the end he couldn't be bothered. The hunter decided that he would crack open a beer or two by himself. What was so bad about that? Only now he had cracked open more than two... 

At that moment, as Bobby stumbled throughout his thoughts on why he was drinking and New Years Eve, a familiar velvety voice saturated the air that had been filled with Bobby's drunk humming and the radio which he had turned on in his drunken state, wanting something to fill the depressingly empty atmosphere.

"Look at you." Crowley said, a grin already lifting up the corner of his lips at the sight of a very  **V** ERY intoxicated Robert Singer. "Dancing around like it's nobody's business."

Bobby spun around. He groaned as he placed a hand over his wildly beating heart. He did his best to scowl at the demon because something in him told him he should. He didn't do the usual good job of it, if Crowley could say so himself, after all, it was a familiar expression he was always greeted with, whether he was uninvited or invited. He knew it well.  _2 out of 10._ Crowley rated mentally, his dark eyes tracking Bobby's movements.

"Jesus, Satan." Bobby slurred indignantly. His chest beat hard under his hand from the jump-scare of the unannounced demon. Well... He had announced himself... sorta... But Bobby had still gotten a fright. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm getting old y'know. And!" He said, raising his voice and an accusing finger to point at Crowley. "It is nobody's business... Me dancing that is."

Amusement spread within Crowley and he found himself laughing.

" _Satan_?" He asked, now smiling broadly. Which felt strange to Crowley. He didn't laugh, he chuckled. Nothing was funny enough to make him laugh. He smirked, he didn't smile... Well he did sometimes... But only when this particular hunter was looking away.

"Yeah Satan, you are the devil aren't you?" Bobby reached a hand up and scratched the side of his head, the top of the beer grasped in that same hand, pushed his hat up and to the side. He looked completely ridiculous, his hat sitting awkwardly on his head. Crowley was trying not to crack up at this rare sight.

"Well yes but it is a very old title, as is devil. The devil is a very pop culturey and overused word if I do say so myself. When you've been around a long time you get sick of old titles. I wanted to create something new and fresh for myself, which is why I prefer King of Hell. It's far more grander and defined in meaning."

"My mistake my king." Bobby said, doing a curtsy and cracking up at his own mockery joke. It only made the warmness in Crowley's chest for the hunter grow.

Crowley took a couple of steps forward with his usual swagger, easing closer to Bobby who didn't narrow his eyes at Crowley like he usually did. His expensive shoes clicked slowly along the ground as he approached the hunter.

"And as for you getting old... You are far from old." Crowley purred. "I've been around far longer than you." He watched as Bobby smiled with an unusual glee for the usually grumpy man.

"You flirting with me Crowley?" He asked, a hiccup at the end of his sentence, his cheeks flushed red.  _Heaven and hell, is this a dream? This is far to good to be true._ Crowley thought. "'Cause if you are, I don't mind." Bobby winked clumsily.  _Definitely not real._ Bobby started to walk forward towards Crowley.

"Bobby?" He questioned with a cautious tone. There was always something in Crowley that was alert. Prepared to be attacked at any moment without warning. It's was like a whole new sense that had been added to his soul ever since he had started hanging around Bobby and the Winchesters. So as Bobby began to approach Crowley, a feeling nagged at him. He was expecting Bobby to lash out in some way. He wasn't sure why he felt Bobby would do that, perhaps because usually when he was approached by Bobby or the Winchesters it was to be intimidated. It never did intimidate him, but he was always prepared to jump out of the way of a rock salt bullet now or being grabbed by the front of his shirt (he wouldn't put it past Sam or Dean to do that).

But instead of violence or threats, Bobby put the empty beer bottle down onto the ground. He straightened up, taking a second to regain his composure and balance before he stood in front of Crowley. With no words or questions, he placed a hand on Crowley's waist, and weaved his fingers through Crowley's hand, lifting it up into the the air. He began to move with the music.

"Bobby?" Crowley whispered, looking up at the younger man who had his eyes closed and a dumb smile on his face. "What are you doing?" Crowley really was quite lost at this sudden action.

"Dancing you idjit." He replied fondly.

"I can see that... It's just strange to know you are purposefully dancing with me." Crowley muttered quietly looking away.

Bobby peeked his warm brown eyes open and looked down at the demon dressed in his usual well formed black attire. He was fond of this man, he knew that much within the haze of his mind that had been clouded with intoxication. He couldn't really place a thought to well or find one so Bobby just went with the flow and allowed himself to be dictated by emotions rather than opinions... if that makes any sense. He knew for some reason he was supposed to be acting coldly towards Crowley, but Bobby was more aware of the deeper emotions he felt for the demon.

Crowley looked up at Bobby who smiled down lazily.

"Why would it be strange that I'm purposefully dancing with you?" Bobby asked after a small silence where only the music had been playing, struggling on pronouncing the word 'purposefully'.

"You are far more hammered than I originally presumed." Crowley muttered under his breath wistfully.  _If only he is this nice to me when he isn't completely pissed._ Crowley thought somewhat sourly.

"I'm not that drunk." Bobby managed to say.

"And I can walk around on my hands." Crowley said sarcastically.

"Really?" There was a tone of wonder in Bobby's voice. "Could you do it now?'

"No I can't you bloody idiot, I was being sarcastic." Crowley said with exasperation.  _I feel sorry for him tomorrow, he'll have the worst bloody hangover with the amount he's drunk._  


Bobby chuckled at Crowley's annoyance.

"You're cute when you get angry."

Crowley's dark eyes shot up extremely fast to look back into Bobby's stare. He gawked at what he had just heard. They were still dancing around slowly in a circle, hand in hand with some random song playing in on the radio. This was fun but Crowley really had underestimated how much alcohol Bobby had consumed.

"Okay Bobby, you are so drunk that I'm quite surprised you haven't fallen over yet."

Bobby wasn't really paying attention to what Crowley was saying anymore. He was just looking at Crowley's lips. 

"I really wanna kiss you." He mumbled so lowly that it was almost incomprehensible.  **Almost.**  


"Uh, what?" Crowley had barely gotten the words out before Bobby had placed a hand on either side of his face, Crowley's beard tingling under Bobby's calloused hands. "Bobby-" And then this time he really was cut off, only it was Bobby's lips that stopped any sound escaping Crowley's mouth.

The kiss was surprisingly... not sloppy, considering how drunk Bobby was. His lips moved on Crowley's and for a second, it took the king of hell a second to register that this was all really happening. But was it? He still wasn't sure. It was all to good to be true... Real or not, the demon wasn't going to miss this opportunity to kiss the one man he'd been waiting for to kiss him on his own free will, not to seal a deal. Crowley's lips faltered into action and he began to move back against Bobby with almost a desperation. He felt the hands that were previously on either side of his face move to his back and Crowley found himself arching against Bobby, hands reaching up and burying themselves in Bobby's surprisingly soft hair. They were chest to chest, both hungrily kissing each other as if it were never to happen again. That made Crowley falter.  _God what if Bobby remembers this tomorrow? There's no way a sober Bobby would jump into... this, this quickly. I don't think he'll be happy with himself or me tomorrow if this goes on. I have to let everything unfold naturally. It's the only way anything between us will work out._  


"Bobby." He tried to say, pulling back from the hunter who had his strong arms still encircled around Crowley securely. He was refusing to let go. When the hunter couldn't re connect his lips to Crowley's, he began kissing his neck. Crowley tilted his head back to the luxurious sensation.  _I've waited so long for this..._ _Wait- stay focused!_ He commanded himself inwardly and groaned outwardly. "As much as I really do want this," His voice was low, breathy and husky which only encouraged Bobby more.  _Not helping._  Crowley thought weakly, his breathing becoming more ragged. "I can't... we can't do this because... well, you are so bloody intoxicated. You're not thinking right. Bobby you don't know what you're doing-"

"I do know what I'm doing. I know what I want." Bobby said stubbornly, lips against Crowley's pale throat.

"No you don't-"

"I want you."

"Bobby." Crowley said in such a stern tone that Bobby paused. "Realise, that you are really... really drunk. And when you're really drunk, you sometimes do things you regret." Crowley raised his eyebrows at Bobby who looked like he had begun to focus on something. Really focus. "Bobby?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said sounding very preoccupied.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just... trying not to fall over. So heads up."

"Oh, marvelous." 

What perfect timing that Crowley said that just as Bobby had begun to tip forward.

"Bobby. Bobby. You're extremely heavy. Bobby!" Crowley stumbled back as Bobby's entire weight slumped on top of his. Crowley felt himself tipping back as he tried to hold Bobby up. Feeling the full weight of Bobby, Crowley stumbled back a couple of steps before his legs gave way. With a wordless shout, Crowley fell to the ground, Bobby's body resting over him. 

Crowley lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. _I knew this wouldn't end well. Now I have this ape crushing me._ Crowley sighed tiredly. He realised he had the taste of Bobby in his mouth. The taste of cheep liquor and beer. _About right._ Crowley thought with a heavy sigh, Bobby's head raising and falling with his chest. Speaking of Bobby, Crowley raised his head from the ground and peaked up to see dear Robert fast asleep.

_Well, this went well._ Crowley sat up after a moment of struggle. Reaching for support, his hand went to place itself behind his back, to help pull himself out from underneath Bobby when a searing pain shot up his arm.

"Ow!" He shouted out, withdrawing his throbbing hand out in front of him to see an angry red burn on the palm of his hand. Quickly his body twisted around, mind working at the usual light speed. By the time his eyes laid onto it, he already knew that it was there. Drawn on with the precision that could only be a paint marker, was a red devils trap. "Oh for fu-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to upload this. I have this curse where I put up a fic, and the urge to update just goes. But I sat myself down and after about 3 hours of procrastination, I managed to finally get into the mindset for writing. #determination  
> Haha anyway hope you enjoy!

Crowley sat on the floor fuming silently as he had been for the last ten minutes. Now he was really annoyed. _Who the bloody hell puts a sodding devil's trap in a room? Without even an aim of capturing a demon?_  Crowley rubbed his palm absently while observing Bobby's handiwork that just managed to surround him.

Speaking of Bobby, he was fast asleep in Crowley's lap. He had rolled onto his side, face facing away from Crowley's own although the demon could still see a dumb but peaceful expression covering his face. He looked happy. Content. For once, he didn't actually look like the usual stress-ball Crowley had grown so used to seeing. _Idiot._ Crowley thought warmly with a soft smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Bobby actually looked younger, his face being free of the harsh exhaustion that usually was pinned there.

His hat had almost fallen from his head. It barely held on and Crowley was tempted to pick the ratty thing from his melon and peg it across the room. Just to annoy Bobby when he woke up. Of course then, Crowley would have to talk his way out the devil's trap with more effort than he had planned. Plan A at the moment was to hold Bobby within the devil's trap with him until Bobby would agree to break the trap. Easy.

Absently Crowley pulled the hat from Bobby's head and lifted it in front of face. The material had frayed on an extreme level. So much so, that the plastic the made the sun protector beneath the fabric, had begun to show at the front. Maybe I should get him some new cap's for his birthday just to stop him wearing these old ones that he doesn't seem capable of throwing out. Bobby probably didn't see the point in spending money on new clothes when he:

  1. Already owned decent/wearable clothing
  2. Couldn't be bothered taking time out of his extremely busy schedule to go clothes shopping (the thought of Bobby going clothes shopping made Crowley smirk to himself)
  3. Could be spending clothes money on more useful things like books, guns, tools, bullets ect.



Crowley rolled his eyes affectionately. As much as it pained him to, he pushed the well worn hat onto Bobby's head delicately, not wanting to wake him and be discovered for touching and tainting the holy cap of Singer. Alas, even in Bobby's extremely drunken state, he still had highly alert senses that Crowley thought should have been nulled by the amount of liquor he had consumed. This man must have some weird tolerance thing going on... Bobby stirred.

"Wha's goin' on?" He grumbled, grumpy because he had been disturbed from his ten minute sleep. He rolled onto his back, giving Crowley a better look at his face. The hunter tried to peek an eye open but instantly closed it when he realised that the light illuminating the room was directly above them. He scrunched up his face.

"Well, after you danced so graciously with me, you took the liberty of passing out on me." Crowley said snarkily, shooting an unimpressed look at the hunter who didn't notice at all.

Bobby raised and arm up and slumped it lazily over his eyes, blocking the light from his face. Crowley pressed on, wanting some sort of acknowledgement or realisation from Bobby that they were in fact lying on the floor. Not a couch or anything comfortable, but the floor.

"And now, I am stuck in a blasted devil's trap that you put here on the floor for no good reason!" Crowley's voice got louder and louder until Bobby raised a hand up and limply slapped Crowley somewhere on the face. It didn't hurt but it did come out of nowhere. "Ow!" Crowley exclaimed, putting a hand up to his face making Bobby give a lazy smirk.

"Shhh. Jesus you're loud." Bobby muttered from under his arm.

"Maybe it's because I want to get out of this blasted trap Singer. You know I do have things I need to be doing?" Crowley hissed, leaning forward so he was looking down at Bobby. Bobby moved his arm so that his face peeked out. Crowley's face was particularly close, slightly intimidating but Bobby couldn't have cared less.

"Like what?" Bobby asked making Crowley glower.

"Bobby, I run hell. The entire... The entire underworld - Hades. Billions upon billions of souls not to mention the demons. You do remember that I am in fact the king of hell. Bobby, I am the devil remember?"

"Oh yeah right I forgot." Bobby yawned and moved his arm back over his face. Crowley leant back, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Of course you did."

"Do you ever shut up?" Bobby moaned. 

"No! Particularly when I want to get out of this trap."

"Oh for god's sake, shut up."

And just out of nowhere, with the arm that had just been covering his face, Bobby reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Crowley's neck. Before Crowley could say another word or make some kind of objection, he pulled the demon down, meeting him half way and smothering him with a kiss. Crowley made a dignified sound that reverberated through their mouths before he reached back and pulled Bobby's hand from his neck.

"Stop trying to kiss me damn it!" Crowley cried out. Now he definitely looked annoyed... but flustered at the same time. It was all happening so fast. He didn't want to jump into this this quickly, knowing Bobby was as intoxicated as he was. It could ruin everything they had built so far. Just by one stupid night. But at the same time he wanted this. It was all so confusing, especially all the strange emotions dancing through him, some of which he'd long since forgotten the feelings of.

"What... don't you want this?" Bobby asked a tone of bafflement laced throughout his words. He looked hurt suddenly and Crowley sighed and reassured him.

"Of course I do-"

"Well stop blabbering and kiss me." Bobby snapped, glaring up at Crowley who glared right back. And after a moment Crowley thought-  _Godamn it what the hell._

"You want a kiss? You really want a kiss? Here." Crowley growled.

With a hand darting forth, he whipped off Bobby's hat and threw it over his shoulder. Both hands came to rest softly on either side of Bobby's face who reacted by placing his hand on the nape of Crowley's neck where it had been moments earlier. Crowley leant down, allowing Bobby to draw him close until their lips collided together violently. Crowley kissed Bobby deeply and intimately, tongue darting forward to deepen the kiss. The kiss was rough... but somehow still precise. It was almost desperate, both men clinging to one another in an attempt to make this moment last as long as it possibly could. The ferocity of the kiss was soon replaced by a soft tender one, Crowley's lips moving lightly and slowly over Bobby's until the kiss was so light that he pulled back slowly.

Crowley watched as Bobby's eyes fluttered open for a second, big brown eyes looking at his own in... was it awe? Adoration? Both? Either way it made Crowley's heart race at the raw emotion Bobby was showing him, something he hadn't really thought he would see... at least not for a while.

"That was real... nice." Bobby said as his eyes closed again, head falling back into Crowley's lap. Within seconds, he was asleep

"Wait Bobby- ah forget it." Crowley sighed. He leant back on his hands and let out a lengthy exhale. He stared up at the ceiling, looking at the patterns and paint that had begun to flake in some areas. 

_I'll just have to wait this out and hope for the best in the morning. Good luck to me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was sorta fluff/funny.  
> This was a bit more feels  
> and the last... guys it won't be pretty... :(
> 
> As usual, comment your feels below or a simple "Niiiiice" Because even that encourages me to right more. Anyone can click the kudos button but if you comment than you're extra special (kudos people I still love you :))) )!


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby stirred. The first thing he noticed was his absolutely throbbing headache that slapped at his skull in an unrefreshing manner. He groaned, hand reaching up and clumsily covering his eyes in an attempt to block out the light that was streaming into the room. God, his pillow was weirdly shaped and his bed felt as hard and cold as a wooden floor... Some memory came rushing to his head of pulling down a familiar demon against his lips, while lying in his lap. As quick as a tick, Bobby shot up and out of the lap of a certain somebody, feeling some material fall off him (a jacket perhaps?).  

**Bad idea.**

A sudden wave of nausea swamped through him and as quick as he could, ignoring his surroundings, Bobby scrambled to his feet. The world tilted to the side as Bobby tried to find the way to the nearest place with a basin of some sort.  _There._ He thought, eyes locating the archway that lead to his kitchen. With ungracious stumbles, Bobby found the way quickly to the kitchen, choosing the nearest place to throw up in. The sink. He gripped the sink and leant forward, hurling up whatever he had consumed last night. The taste was horrible and as Bobby reeled back, hands clutching at the counter, he looked to see the sorry sight of quite a couple of plates that he'd left in the sink, now covered with his sick. Yum. It made him spew again. 

Crowley sat rigidly on the floor, hardly daring to make a sound as he heard Bobby vomiting up the contents of his stomach in the kitchen. He hadn't given Crowley the slight bit of notice and Crowley couldn't help but wish hopefully that in Bobby's speedy exit, he'd broken the devils trap. With a daring hand and a breath, Crowley reached forward. A hot scolding feeling gripped at his hand as he tried to move it past the devils trap and with a hiss, Crowley hastily pulled back, holding his hand in pain. 

Bobby moaned and touched his temples with both hands. He rubbed his head and tried to relieve some of the pain. It worked... kinda.  _How much did I drink last night?_  Bobby wondered, feeling like lecturing his previous self about what happens when you drink far to much. He hadn't gotten a hangover this bad in years. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and sleep peacefully for a couple of years. However, he had other things to deal with. After rinsing his mouth out a couple of times with a few glasses of water, Bobby set the glass down and spun on his heel. _  
_

With as much accuracy with his footsteps as he could (and flinching whenever he treadded to loudly), Bobby quietly stormed into his "office". He had expected to see him there.

"Explain yourself. Now." Bobby whispered quietly. He looked down at Crowley and his mussed hair.

"Uh, happy new year?" Crowley offered awkwardly. He was still sitting on the floor, tie loosened slightly, top button undone and jacket splayed out to the side. He looked messy. It was a delicious sight for anyone who knew what the definition of attractive was. However, Bobby chose to suppress any thoughts with any ideas. He was good at that. At denial. 

"What the hell happened last night?" Bobby asked again. 

"Nothing that wasn't your idea." Crowley mumbled to himself, eyes averting to the side in an almost sulky matter.  _Of course he goes and does this. Why would I think any different?_ Crowley thought.

"Not a good enough answer Crowley." Bobby growled dangerously. He crossed his arms. Crowley looked back over at Bobby, eyes peering up. He was a little annoyed, he had to admit that to himself. Bobby was putting him in an awkward position, one that he'd repeatedly put him in last night.

Crowley leant forward, reaching for his suit jacket which he had used as a blanket for Bobby last night when it had gotten a tad bit on the chilly side. Averting his eyes, he slipped it on. So much for the plan of holding Bobby in the devils trap until he broke it and let Crowley out.  _Well I couldn't have exactly let him vomit on **me**._  Crowley reminded himself. He sighed outwardly as he shifted to his feet.

"I ain't got all day." Bobby spoke again in an impatient tone. Crowley rolled his eyes.  _Aaand he's _definitely_ back again. Mr Grump. _He thought sarcastically.

"Nothing happened. I turned up and you'd had a couple of drinks. You tripped, in your drunken state, onto me and took me down into this blasted devils trap. You then passed out on me for the rest of the night and morning. Done." Crowley said. He wasn't really lying. Just not the whole truth... which some people counted as a form of lying but stuff them. Crowley stood tall (well as tall as he could) and looked Bobby straight in the eye, showing the hunter that he wasn't intimidated by him, his tough guy persona or his current short temper. 

"Is that all?" Bobby asked in an almost confused tone. Memories in a jumbled format were appearing here and there in his mind, slowly fading into view. He was almost preoccupied with remembering.

"Yes. That's it." Crowley affirmed. He did up his top button and pulled up his tie. An awkward silence filled the room as the two men stood staring at each other, Bobby not quite sure what to do while Crowley waited for the hunter to either question some more or move forward and break the trap.

Crowley cleared his throat.

"Well if you wouldn't mind." Crowley said, nodding at the devils trap.

"Yeah yeah." Bobby mumbled in a faraway voice. He looked deep in thought.

Walking over to his desk, he rummaged throughout it for a couple of moments before finding a small knife; no bigger than a butter knife except far pointier and sharper. Silence hung heavily over the room as Bobby approached Crowley who watched him with questioning eyes, expecting any second that Bobby would do... something. But he didn't. With his lips pursed, he knelt down and leant forward. With little scritches, Bobby scrapped a small break in the trap. He leant back and pushed up to his feet.

"Thanks. I appreciate no sudden change of heart or betrayel." Crowley joked, glad that Bobby hadn't decided to suddenly keep him in the trap. That would've been extremely inconvenient not to mention Crowley had grown quite bored of that certain circle of the room. 

"Your welcome." Bobby said awkwardly, reaching a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck.  _Stop thinking it. You'd be crazy to do it._

Crowley nodded to himself. With a quick tug of his jacket to smooth it out, he moved forward, heels making a loud click on the wooden floor as he extended it past the previous red boundary. He lingered next to Bobby for a second before moving past. _Oh the hell with it._ In a second and a decision being decided, Bobby reacted.

:"Crowley wait." His hand shot out and gripped the devils shoulder. The man jerked slightly and Bobby spun him around to face him.

"Bloody hell Singer, watch the suit-"

He had been expecting nothing... or something. But Crowley had not been expecting to be spun around and then smothered by Bobby's lips. Yes, it was quite a shock and Crowley was stunned for a moment as both of Bobby's hands caressed his face with a softness that he never thought he would know. Was this a hallucination? A sober Bobby kissing him was certainly against the laws of the universe... or so Crowley had thought. After a moment, Crowley reacted back to Bobby. He leant forward, hands wrapping gently around the back of Bobby's neck and drawing him closer. Chest to chest. Lips to lips. 

Bobby pulled back and with closed eyes, pressed his forehead against Crowley's. Crowley gazed up at the soft face, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I've..."  _Wanted to do that for a while now?_ Crowley finished for Bobby in his mind. However, that was not the words that came out of his mouth. "I've been selfish."

"Huh?" Crowley asked in complete shock. "How so?"

"Well, I've been holding out on you. I just wasn't sure and not sure that I even wanted to believe what I wanted-"

"Bobby you idiot just shut up." Crowley scoffed. "It really is okay-"

"No it's not. Crowley... this." Bobby said. He let go of Crowley with a regretful sigh and stepped back. The demon noticed the evident loss of warmth. "Us... It's never going to happen."

Crowley stood silently. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not to sure-" Bobby blew out air making Crowley stop himself from talking.

"Crowley. It must be crystal clear." He said in an exasperated tone. Bobby didn't want to have to say it. "I'm a hunter. And you're a..." He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"A monster." Crowley growled at Bobby's loss of words. "Is that it? I'm a blasted monster?"

"Crowley I didn't say-"

"No! You didn't! But you were thinking it." Crowley snarled. 

"I don't think that at all-"

"Of course you do. I can read you like a book Robert. You and those  _Winchesters._ "

Bobby stood up straight suddenly alert and ready to defend his boys.

"Don't bring the boys into this, it's not about them." He said warningly.

"Isn't it?" A silence hung in the air. Crowley glared up at Bobby, daring him to say something. But he didn't. He couldn't. Crowley knew everything already. He was a hunter, and Crowley wasn't just a demon, but the king of hell. The devil. A monster. Bobby's shoulders hunched in defeat

Crowley walked past Bobby, his shoulder barging into him. Bobby could only look forward at the empy devils trap.

"You know what Bobby?" Crowley's gravelly voice broke through the silence. "I don't want to be what I am. The least thing you can do is stop reminding me. But it's ok. You won't see me again if that's what will make you happy." Crowley said in a quiet voice.

Bobby spun around to find the room empty. He was gone.

"Balls." He whispered to himself, shocked to find his eyes watering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me a comment and check out my other fics (they're all Crobby!)


End file.
